


行舟

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	行舟

自己的运气变坏了。

收拾地上打碎的杯子的时候，易烊千玺忍不住这么想。

他总觉得他的运气在结婚之后就开始变差，虽然在事业上无损，可生活上总有些七七八八的小挫折。

具体来说，是一些在恋爱时毫无感觉，到结婚同居后才有的生活上的摩擦。

譬如临睡前，两个人靠在床头讲话，他有时候，连自己都没发现的，把头靠在妻子肩膀上，靠上去才发现不对，然后便看见妻子惊讶的眼神。

譬如有时候和妻子对一个问题有了争执，他下意识就伸出手要和妻子扳手腕，直到看到妻子的表情才讪讪地收回手。

譬如一起出去买米买油的时候，习惯性地自己拿米，然后把油递给妻子，往往是递到一半才觉得不对。

还譬如有时候妻子看着自己泡茶，泡好了往杯子里一倒，往后递过去，很快便松了手，而这时候妻子都还没有伸出手来接，两个人只能看着杯子掉在地上。

现在就是这种状况，他收拾着地上杯子的残骸，听到妻子在一边迟疑地问，“你这种习惯……”

妻子的话没有说完，但是他知道她要问什么。

你这种习惯，是和前任在一起的时候养成的吗？是现在还保留着前任对你的影响吗？

他对妻子很坦白，恋爱的时候互陈情史就告诉她，自己少年时代和青梅竹马谈过一次恋爱，同居了两年，后来因为外界原因分手——都是真的，只是没告诉她那个人是王俊凯。

但过了这么多年，再怎么样的亲密，再怎么样的喜欢，经过了时间都显得微不足道，那个人是谁，又有什么要紧？

他抬起头朝她微笑，“那些都是很久以前的事情了。”

妻子也回他一个笑容，看起来就像相信了他体谅了他。

当然他知道不是，等下一次他再犯这样的错误的时候，妻子还是会像今天一样忧虑，不安。

偏偏事实证明他无法杜绝过去施加在他身上的影响——虽然恋爱时他以为他可以。

易烊千玺并不觉得和“前任”的过去对他有多重要，假如那是重要的，就不会只是过去。

他和王俊凯从认识到表白，到亲密无间地同居，再到迫于现实的压力分手，都是十几年前的事情了。

他记得收到王俊凯的表白的时候是高兴的，高兴得好像漫天的星星都在朝他闪烁。

他也记得同居的两年是甜蜜的，甜蜜地好像每天都在迎接着这个世界的新生。

他还记得分手的时候是痛苦的，痛苦地就好像每天都在推着石头上山又看着它滚落。

但那太遥远太模糊了，他记得故事却不记得感情，到后来也怀疑当时自己是否真的有那样深刻的感情。

他想那不过是少年时代特有的矫情，把所有的感情都放大无数倍，像歌里唱的那样，把每天当成是末日来相爱。

可现在都过去十年了，末日也没来。

他早已经把过去抛在脑后，可却不能不承认，现在的这些习惯，都是同居的那几年养成的。

并且难以遮掩。

谈恋爱的时候尚且不觉，同居之后，冲突几乎是天天都有。

他不愿意承认这是过去一直施加在身上的影响因为同居暴露出来被发现，他觉得这只是自己的运气变坏了，所以过去才会造成这样的影响。

只是这运气的变坏除了婚内的摩擦并无其他的证据，一直到结婚一年多，才有了个外部表征。

他的QQ被盗了。

他看着密码错误的提示花了老半天才意识到这个。

这不能怪他迟钝。

一直以来，他身份特殊，人脉广阔，QQ等级高，开的特权多，按理该是盗号贩子的首选目标对象——事实上他的“同事”们就不知道被盗过多少次，但离奇的是，他的号一直都安然无恙。

还年轻的时候，他为此骄傲过很长时间，以至于虽然现在他已经不再提起这件事，朋友们说起好运气，也还总用易烊千玺的QQ号来打比方。

不过今天这好运气结束了。

易烊千玺摇摇头，移动鼠标，点了那个找回密码。

浏览器很快弹出一个网页来，他按照网页上的指示输了验证码，点了下一步，便跳出新的字样来。

「为了您的帐号安全，我们为您提供了以下方式找回 ******** 的密码：」

提供的方式有两种，一个是手机改密，一个是密保问题。

他先点了手机改密，屏幕上立刻便显示了让他编辑短信发送到某指定号码的指示，他瞄了一眼身后床上正在充电的手机，干净利落地叉掉了这个窗口，选择了密保问题。

事实上他完全不记得上次设置密保问题是什么时候，也不记得设置了什么，大概这是属于遥远的少年时代的东西，所以现在毫无记忆。

他自己也知道这方法能找回密码的概率极低，但人到中年，未免有些怀旧，即使不记得，也想看看当时是怎么想的——反正要是答不出来还能再选手机改密。

浏览器很快跳到了下一个页面，白底黑字地跳出来三个问题。

问题一：您配偶的姓名是？

问题二：您最熟悉的童年好友名字是？

问题三：对您影响最大的人名字是？

他忽然怔住了，看着屏幕不知道该如何动作，他的身体是僵硬的，手是僵硬的，连眼神也是僵硬的。

眼前的屏幕是白色的，那几个问题是黑色的。

问题反映出来的过去是灰色的。

他意识到自己不该选密保问题，那个选项是通往过去的门户，通往一个他不愿意通向的地方的门户。

他知道那三个问题的答案。

配偶是王俊凯。

最熟悉的童年好友是王俊凯。

对自己影响最大的人是王俊凯。

早已远去的少年时代又在他面前展开，那些他以为过去的，以为自己已经遗忘的，又鲜活地展现在他面前，嘲笑着他的愚蠢。

怎么会有那么纯粹热烈的喜欢？

怎么会有那么美好灿烂的过去？

又是怎么会有现在这样麻木不仁的自己？

他忽然想起了自己是在什么时候设置的这些问题。

那是十三年前，自己有一天忘记了密码，改密码的时候就想着顺便设置一下密保问题，以后改起来方便。

选择问题的时候王俊凯就坐在自己对面，拿着手机不知道在玩什么，发现自己在看他便抬起头笑着眨眨眼，对自己做了个飞吻的姿势，然后自己看看左右无人，就凑过去和他隔着桌子接了个吻。

那时与自己接吻的王俊凯早就离开了，那时与王俊凯接吻的易烊千玺也早被淹没在了岁月的洪流里。

只有现在屏幕上的三个问题，还是和十三年前一样的，因此自己能透过这个看到时空的倒带，嗅到少年时代灿烂的生机。

那是这世界上仅剩的，易烊千玺和王俊凯的最后一点联系。

—FIN—


End file.
